Casey's Car
by ChipChallenge149
Summary: Ellie, Chuck and Morgan were caught driving John's car.


Friday, January 27, 2012: Chuck Bartowski.

Chuck is downloading the internet into his brain. After 2,000 seconds, he has fallen to the ground and asleep. His friend Grime Morgan woke up two thousand minutes later. Chuck woke up in 2,000 seconds after Morgan Grimes did. When they were both awake, Morgan found Chuck at his sister's birthday party. Guillermo found Eleanor when she was about to climb out of a window. Chuck and Morgan say to Ellie: What are you doing? Ellie: I'm escaping! Chuck: You're escaping from your own birthday party?

Then Chuck found his girlfriend from his college: Alex Casey! Chick said: where did you come from? Alex: I came from California. Chuck: We're in California already! Alex: I swam 20 miles from San Nicolas Island. Chuck: I remember now, the government had a budget cut. When Chuck walked out of his house, Morgan went up to Alex. He told her that her dad was in that house 1 day 9 hours 20 minutes earlier.

Chuck was outside when he saw John Casey. He saw John walking out of his car and Ellie was walking into the back door of the car. Morgan Grimes went across the street to buy more food at Buy More. While John wasn't looking, Ellie found his spare key he had dropped on the road. She got in the car and told Chuck to get in the car. Ellie drove to the buy more to talk to Morgan. Chuck saw the crosswalk sign on the road side. He said: this is Casey's car! He opened the glove compartment and pressed a button. A rocket came out of the car and the man on the sign was gone!

Ellie found Morgan at Buy More. He was going for the turkey TV dinners. Chuck yelled: wait Morgan! That turkey is poisoned! Then when Big Mike heard him, he said: Chuck, you are destroying our sales by saying that. Morgan then got a steak TV dinner instead. Chuck told him that it was all right. The three of them hurried out of the store. Then Ellie drove them back to the house.

Morgan saw the sign. He said: Chuck, I'll blame you for this if Casey sees it too! They arrived back at the house. Morgan was not so smart when he took the spare keys into the house. He saw John Casey there trying to find Alex. Morgan went up to John Casey and told him that he had dropped his keys. Casey looked in his pocket and found his keys. Casey told him: those are my spare keys! How did you find that set? Morgan said that they were on the ground by his car. Casey made a growling noise in his mouth.

John found Alex upstairs where Ellie was found escaping. However, Alex was not trying to escape from the house in this room. John said to Alex: we're going to Buy More to find some people. They were in the car and John drove off with Alex. They were driving past the cross walk. When Alex saw the sign shot out, she opened the glove compartment. John said: don't open it, Alex! But John noticed the sign too. John said again: keep it open. I need to see if someone messed with it.

John stopped the car. He opened his car's hood. There was a rocket missing. He yelled: GRIMES! Leave the spare keys alone next time I drop them. Then he continued to the store. They got to the store. Then Lester Patel found them. John Casey said: Patel, give me a turkey dinner. Lester said: it isn't Thanksgiving yet. John: I don't care. Get me one anyway! So Lester went to the freezer aisle. There he saw Jeff Barnes. Lester said: isn't the turkey poisoned? Jeff: you heard Chuck? I heard him say the turkey is poisonous, and Chuck's really smart. Then Lester drew a picture of Chuck on the box. Jeff colored the picture of Chuck.

Jeff gave the food to John Casey. Then he said to him: Chuck says the turkey is bad. John: I don't care! I've already told Lester this. John and Alex Casey left the store. Then John said: Bartowski was in my car too. Nobody can press that button while driving. It was true. The passenger seat had a sensor that doesn't allow anything like that to happen while the seat is empty. John drove Alex back to Chuck and Ellie's house. Alex went in, and John opened his car's trunk. He got out the microwave oven from it. He has a microwave oven with a battery inside. Then he went to the driver's seat again.

John Casey got out the turkey dinner. He put it in the microwave. Then he started the microwave. A few minutes later, his food was cooked. He grabbed a fork from the car door. Then he started eating his food. Dangit, the food was bad. Chuck was right, and Jeff wasn't lying! Casey ran out of the car. He went into the house. He was searching for Chuck. He told him: Chuck, I need help. Go to the car. Chuck went out to the car. He was nervous. But they were outside by the car.

Chuck said: Take the microwave out of your front seat and put it back in the trunk. John Casey did it. He said: but I need food poisoning help! Casey got a first aid kit out of his trunk as well. He said: here, find something that helps. I can't die here. Chuck went through the medicines and found a good one. Chuck was serious; he didn't want Casey to die either. When he read the directions, he read them to John. Casey said: OK, I'm not going to take too much, you fool. Casey took a capful like the direction said. John said: Ah! Much better. He remembered another reason for Chuck to come out. He said: get Morgan out here. We need to talk. Chuck knew why. He went to his house to get Morgan.

Inside, Morgan was eating his steak dinner. Chuck said: leave it Morgan; we have more important things to do now. Morgan: I don't like eating cold food, and I can't reheat this one! But they went out to find John Casey. He had the hood open. He said: look in. There should be two rockets, not one. Morgan looked at the empty space. He said: Chuck did it. I walked. Casey: yeah? Then how did the driver do it? My car doesn't allow that. Chuck said: it was Ellie. She drove me. Morgan was in back with both of us when we came back here.

Casey told Morgan: like I said, leave the spare key set alone when you see it next. Nobody gets in this car without me or my permission. He went in and went to get Ellie. The first thing he saw in the house was a TV remote. He picked it up. Then he saw Ellie by the bathroom. He filled the sink with water. As he threw the remote in the sink, he said: the party's over, Ellie. Get everyone out in the next 200 seconds, or you don't want to know what.

The crowd watching the TV was trying to fix the TV. Ellie saw them and told them to leave by a threat. She found the megaphone in the cabinet by the television. The phone yelled: Everyone, leave! We have an unknown threat in less than 200 seconds. This scared the rest of everyone in the house. There was a man in the bathroom downstairs. He said: no, don't shoot! Casey said: then get out in the next two minutes! The toilet flushed, water was heard from the sink, and he ran out the door. Ellie followed him. Ellie: Tom, you timed that wrong! You're lucky you didn't get us all killed.

As everyone left to go home, Casey took Ellie to his car's hood. Then he said: this would have shot your house. Does it look familiar? Ellie said: yes, but it was Chuck that showed it to me. Morgan went up to John Casey. He said: can I finish my food? Casey: go ahead, everyone else is gone. Morgan got in the house. His food was still warm. Then he finished eating his food. He opened Chuck's freezer. Then he said: great, it's all you can eat ice cream! Who bought this much ice cream? Ellie found him eating the ice cream. Then she said: Morgan! Don't eat it all. I'll have another party when Casey isn't around.


End file.
